More than Beauty
by FirebenderGirl1
Summary: Bolin meets a girl who can both water and earthbends. They both have a lot in common. She joined Team Avatar to defeat Amon and the Equalists. BolinXOC. My first Avatar fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Legend of Korra fanfic, please be kind. I hope you gonna like it :D **

**This is gonna be a BolinXOC story because I love Bolin! :D Well enjoy **

**I do not own Legend of Korra, but I do own my OC. **

_It was a peaceful day in Republic City, well not for one little girl. She was running from a firebender, her big brother told her to run. The firebender killed their parents right before their eyes. "Come back here, little girl!" the firebender ordred her "No!" she bendt some earth and acttacked the man, but she missed. Then the firebender started to make fire out of his hands, then he acttacked. She got hit by the fire, but she made a shield by earth to pocekt her for the most fire, but she got hit on her arm. She screamed in pain, but then her brother showed up and acttacked the man. _

She woked up in fear, she was panting hard "_It was all a nightmare_" she thought. It was morning in Republic City, she looked out of her window. She sighed and then stood up from the bed. She took some cloths on which was a blue dress and a pair of jeans on. She lived alone, her brother suddenly disappeared a few years ago, and her parents got killed by a firebender. She lived with a couple. She walked out to the bathroom, she brushed her teeths and brushed her long brown hair. She walked down to the kitcken, got some breakfast then she was walking out of the door.

She was walking at the street, she was in her own thoughts. "_Why do I have the same nightmares?" _she sighed. She dediced to walk over to the gym.

**At the gym. **

The fire ferrets was practicing in the gym for the next match. A radio was playing some music in the background. Korra was praticing her defences with a water/ice shield, while Mako was attacking her with fire. Bolin was just training alone, he bent some earth-disks into a net. Tonight was a big match, so they have to pratices hard, because they are up against the Wolf-Bats.

"Okay guys, team meeting" said Mako while he dried his sweat off. Both Korra and Bolin stopped and they walked over to Mako. The team was in a sicle, Mako was in the middle of Korra and Bolin, they all smiled. "Sooo, what's the plan bro?" Bolin started to say "The plan is, we gotta win tonight, if not, then we'll not able to be in the champin chips" Mako explained, "But if we are in danger, then we need to make a knock out to win the match" "Right!" both Bolin and Korra said. "I'll be right back, guys" told Bolin to the team then he leave the others.

**Outsite the gym **

The girl was walking outsite around the gym, she really wanted to meet the fire ferrets. She was trying to sneek insite. She was walking over to the water, then she jumped down to the water and then she made a water-tornado up to a windoe, and she jumped into the gym.

She walked the same road as Bolin did, they both were walking in their own thoughs until they both walked into together, they both felt down to the ground. "Oww..." the girl said while she rubed her head. Bolin rubed his head too but then he noticed the girl, she was beautiful, she had long brown hair with brown eyes, she was wearing a blue tunic dress and a pair of jeans on. **(A/N: I wanted to explain that again). **

"I'm so sorry" Bolin said as he offered a hand to help her up, she took his hand, and was about stand again up. "It's alright" she said friendly, then she saw Bolin and she was breathe talking to Bolin "No way, y-you're Bolin from the fire ferrets" she said "That's corret" Bolin said while he was smiling "I'm a big fan of your team Bolin. Oh my name's Malisa" she said while she putted her hand out to shake. Bolin did the same as they shaked hands and said "Nice to meet ya Malisa", "Nice to meet ya too Bolin" Malisa said while smiled.

"Sooo Malisa, would you like to meet my follow team mates?" Bolin asked her, "Are you crazy, of course Bolin!" Malisa said really happy "Great!, come with me"

**At the gym (again) **

Bolin showed her to the gym practics area, Malisa saw two team mates practics to tonight's match. Mako stopped so did Korra as they saw Bolin with a new friend. Mako though while he sighed "_Not again... one more of his fangirls..._" then Korra started to speak "Hey Bolin, who's your friend there?" "Oh this, this is Malisa, Malisa, Korra, Korra, Malisa" Bolin introduced the both of the girls, as but then Malisa said "It's so nice to meet you Korra, I've heard your the Avatar" "Yes, well not a fully one" Korra explained then she said again "I haven't mastered Air yet, but I am in training" Korra smiled as she said that "I see, but it's still nice to meet you, Korra" Malisa said.

Then Bolin started to speak "Malisa, this is my brother Mako, Mako this is Malisa, Malisa this is Mako" he introduced them "Nice to meet ya, Malisa" Mako said friendly, Malisa looked at Mako, she could feel that he's a firebender, she started to have a little fear over for him, but she was thinking no, because he was a new friend "It's nice to meet you too, Mako" she said.

**Well, I have to end the first chapter! - I hope you like it. **

**Do you think that I should write more chapters, and is the story meaning for you? Please review and tell me, please :) **

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, here's chapter 2, I hope you guys likes my new story :-) **

**I would like to thank ****Egyptprncssxox, thank you for fave and follow my first LoK (Legend of Korra) story Noemi! (We both know each other, well over facebook, hehe) **

**I do not own Legend of Korra! But I do own my OC, Malisa :) **

A few hours has passed, both Malisa and Bolin became pretty close friends. They were in the praticts area to train before the match. Malisa just want to train her earthbending better. She told Bolin that she was a water and earthbender. Bolin was surprised, but he also thought that was amazing.

**Pro-bending area, evening. **

Before they knew it, it was evening. Mako, Bolin and Korra was about to be ready for the match. Bolin asked Malisa if she wants to stay and watch the match, she said of course yes. Even Asami came to cheer on the team. Both the girls introduced to each other.

The match was about to start and the team was standing in the ring, the ring announcer introduced both of the teams. The fight started, Mako was acttacking with a ton of fire of the one on the other team, he was falling out of the area, and landing down to the water. Bolin attacked the team captain with a lots of earth disks, but then he got attacked by the other team mate. Mako came straight and attacked the team captian. The team captian felt out of the ring. "You're okay Bo?" Mako asked "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks bro" Bolin said. Mako smiled to Bolin.

The brothers saw on Korra, she bended a ton of water and attacked the last one, the last one was about to fall down to the water, but he got the balance again and attacked Korra with fire. Of course, Korra just bended some more water. The last one was attacking Korra, but she dodged and was attacking back with her water. He felt out of the ring. "Wohoo!" Korra said as she jumped up in the air happy, so did Mako and Bolin. Malisa and Asami was hugging each other in happinenss, their friends just one won the first round.

The second round is about to start, and team fire ferrets was attacking first, they only need a knouckout to win the tourmanent. Mako was dealing with the waterbender, Mako acttacked the waterbender with fireballs. The waterbender didn't had any chance to defend himselfs or attacking back. Bolin was attacking the firebender, Bolin bended some earth disks and attacked the firebender. Both Mako and Bolin knoucked their oppents out of the ring by using all their powers. Mako and Bolin came to help Korra to defeat the earthbender. All three attacked on the same time. All the team mates of the other team was knoucked out.

Team fire ferrets won the tourmanent. Malisa jumped up and down in happinens. Mako, Bolin and Korra gave each other a group high five and said on the same time "YES!". The team came up to Malisa and Asami, Malisa hugged Bolin, so did Asami to Mako too. Malisa looked at Korra, then she was walking over to her and gave her a hug "That was amazing fight out there, Korra" Malisa said happy "Thank you, Malisa" Korra said as she returned the hug to Malisa. "Allright! We are in the champin chips!" Bolin said out loud, Mako smiled. "We should celebrate this!" Malisa said, "Right!" everybody said. "How about we celebrate this on the Airtempleisland?" Korra asked, "I think it's alright with Tenzin, and Malisa haven't met him yet" she said "Good idea, Korra" Mako said, as they all nodded yes.

**Chapter 2 end! Hehe, this chapter was so much to type! Specially the match. I hope you enjoyed it! :) Leave a review if you want! **

**Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. And sorry for a late update, busy with school ^_^ **

**Well, I do not own Legend of Korra, well I do own my OC Malisa :) **

**On the Air-templeisland**

After the match, they were going to the island. Malisa got to met Tenzin and his family. Malisa was sure amazied that Tenzin was the son of Avatar Aang, and Katara were his mother. They celebrated the winner match. Pema made some really delicious food. Malisa enjoyed her time with Bolin and the others. It was about to be night, and everybody was about go to bed.

_**~At midnight~ **_

_**It was a dark place. She was looking around, but she couldn't see something. She tired to bend some earth, but she couldn't either "What? My bending doesn't work? What's happ-" before she could finish her line, a masked man attacked her, and she felt down on the floor. "So you're the half Avatar, I've heard so much about" a cold voice spoke to her. Malisa was looking at the mask man, she was tied up. She tired to bend some earth and aimed at the mask man, but her bending didn't work. "It's useless, your bending is gone." the mask man said with the cold voice again. "B-But how?!" she said somehow mad and in fear "I engery bend your bending away" the mask man said "You what?! But I thought-" "No I can too" the mask man said. "What do you want from me?, I'm not the Avatar!" Malisa asked in madness "I can assumm you are or the half Avatar" the mask man said "What? No I'm not!" Malisa said "I can't be, Korra's the Avatar either half!" the mask man was about to make a move, Malisa closed her eyes in fear... **_

-Breakline-

Malisa woked up in fear, she was sweating a little. She looked around her bedroom, it was dark. She lad down on her bed again, and she sighed in relief. "_It was just a nightmare..." _she thought to herself. She saw out of the window, the sun was setting up in Republic City. "Well... better get up now" she said. She walk out of her bed, and was walking out to the training place on Tenzin's island.

-Breakline, later in the morning-

A few hours has passed, everyone expect Malisa was about to wake up. Malisa was still training, she was practicing her earthbending a little more. She didn't had to bring some water with her so she could practics her waterbending too.

"Hey guys, have anyone seen Malisa?" Bolin asked the group. Mako, Korra and Asami was looking at each other for a sec to think, then Mako spoke "No, we haven't Bo" he said "Oh okay" Bolin said. "I'm going looking after her" Bolin told everyone as he leaved the others.

A few minutes later he found her finally, he saw her training. He was walking over to her to greet her "Morning Malisa" he said with a smile as he waved to her. Malisa turned around to see who it was, she smiled as she saw Bolin was walking over to her "Oh morning Bolin" she said. "How long have you been up?" Bolin asked her, as he was looking around the area "A few hours I guess" she said as she was about to sit down on the stairs, Bolin joined her too. Bolin noticed something at her eyes, she had bangs under her eyes. Didn't she get enough sleep?

"So Malisa I was thinking, would you like to hang out a bit after breakfast?" Bolin asked her "Yeah sure" Malisa said happily "Great!" Bolin said happy "Oh I think the others has made breakfast by now, so let's go!" Bolin said "Right, coming with ya" Malisa said as she stood up and was following Bolin to the others.

-Breakline-

After breakfast, Bolin and Malisa was hanging out on the street. Bolin told Mako were they were going to hang out so Mako wouldn't freak out like last time because he was missing. After they've been walking for a while Bolin asked her "Hey Malisa, hungry? I know a great place, my treate" Malisa looked at him and said as she smiled to him "Yeah sure, why not" "Great follow me" Bolin said

After a couple of minutes they came to the spot, then Bolin spoke "This is my favorite place" he pointed to the buitling, Malisa looked at the text "Narook's seaweed noodles?" she said "Yup, it's my favorite place to eat, Narook's noodles is the best" Bolin said while smiling, Malisa smiled back to him "Okay, let's go in" she said

They walked in and then Bolin ordred a table for two. Bolin ordred also two bowls of seaweed noodles.

They started to eat as soon the food was on the table. "So how do you like it?" Bolin asked her with full mouth of food "It's really delicious, watertribe grub is really delicious" she said as she slurp some noodles up. "So you never tried watertribe grub before?" Bolin asked as he ate his food "No, I haven't" Malisa said as she looked at him "Actrually, I'm not from the either south or north pole, I've always lived in Republic City" "But how come that you are a waterbender?" Bolin asked again "My mother came from the south pole, so I think I've got her bending-type... and my father was an earthbender.." Malisa said as she looked down, she was thinking on her family. Bolin looked at her with a sad face, he could see there was something's wrong "Malisa.." he started to say "What happended to you parents?" he asked. Malisa looked up to him with a few tears "T-they got killed by a firebender... I was a bit afriad of your brother Mako because he's a firebender.. but he's my friend now, so I'm not afraid of him anymore.." she explained to Bolin. "Malisa..." Bolin said sad.

-breakline.-

**Wooho *jumps in the air*, finally done! This chapter took me really long to type in... I hope you enjoyed this chapter!. :) **

**Review if you want too :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys ^-^ Breaking news ^^ **

**There's something I want to tell you guys who following my Bolin/OC story. I'm not so happy with it, it will problaly be rewriting or deleted. I'm SO sorry. Buuut~ don't worry, I'll write a new Bolin/OC story, with a new character girl, with a new name and background story. **

**See you guys in my new Bolin/OC story ^^ *smiles* **

**Bolin: W-what? Why delete the story? *big schocked eyes* **

**Me: Sorry Bolin, I'm just not happy with it *bows in a apologize* **

**Bolin: And I thought I was gonna have a girlfriend... *looks sad* **

**Me: *puts a hand on his shoulder* Don't worry Bo, but look on the other side, you'll get one soon *smiles* **

**Bolin: *smiles* Yeah you're right! *happy smile* **

**Me: *laughs* Well see you guys next time *smiles* and I'm sorry again.. **


End file.
